The Star Message
by fawnstorm
Summary: Set after the events of The Power of Three arc, Lionblaze and Jayfeather deal with the loss of their sister and the worrying prophecy they are destined to fufill.


Hollyleaf walked in his dreams that night. She slunk in between the trees, nearly invisible in the murky darkness. It was rare for Lionblaze to have a dream about his sister but when he did, he found himself awake and scared in the middle of the night. His pelt was bristled and his eyes wide. He shouldn't be scared. He loved his sister and there was no war between them. But he was.

Lionblaze took a breathe and felt his fur start to lie flat. He looked around him, slightly dazed. An array of pelts, all looking monochrome in the half-light, were spread around him. Curled around his body was a dark grey-black form; Cinderheart. This sight relaxed him.

Lionblaze was almost fully awake, and noticing the increase in sunlight, remembered he was on the dawn patrol. Stiffly, the great tabby lowered his head back down onto his paws. He had almost forgotten about the dream. About Hollyleaf. His only focus was to get some more sleep before heading out on patrol.

The rest of the Clan has risen by the time the dawn patrol returned. It was late new-leaf and the patrol had been un-eventful. All the Clans were content with each other and so it seemed were most other threats to the Clan. Thornclaw, who led the patrol, broke away from the other cats to report to Firestar and Mousewhisker took his apprentice to collect some fresh-kill.

Lionblaze flicked his tail, and grabbed a mouse off the fresh-kill pile. He flopped down on his own, feeling the pleasing warmth on his pelt as he ate.

His senses distracted, he jolted when Jayfeather sat down next to him, a bird in his slim jaws. Lionblaze held back a purr, knowing his brother didn't always accept affection kindly. Jayfeather settled himself down, making sure he was comfortable before he was comfortable before he spoke.

"I was wondering if you'd help me gather herbs after the Clan meeting today?" Jaywhisker's glassy eyes were fixed on Lionblaze, who knew, from past experience, that Jaywhisker had something on his mind that he needed to talk to his brother about.

"Yes, I'd enjoy that," Lionblaze kept his eyes on his prey, avoiding looking at his brother. He wasn't sure what Jaywhisker needed to talk to him about and he needed to workout wether he should bring up their sister.

"Thanks," The blind tom grunted his appreciation, before standing up and whisking away, talking the rest of his bird with him.

When Lionblaze finished he stretched, flexing his claws pleasurably. He shook himself after, keeping hold of his focus. His gaze flicked up to the Highledge and Firestar's den, from where the great leader was emerging, Brambleclaw by his side. The two cats finished their conversation, and the dark tabby slid down the quarry face and into the camp floor. Lionblaze was disappointed that Brambleclaw was not his true father, but he was lucky to be able to say that this mighty cat was his father-figure.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Firestar's voice echoing around the hollow.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting,"

Most cats were already sitting in the centre of camp, but a few cats emerged from their dens, having woken late for various reasons. Once Firestar was happy all cats were present he began.

"We have been blessed by StarClan this new-leaf. Prey has run well and we have little to fear,"

Greystripe and Dustpelt who were sitting next to one another nodded in agreement.

"But Bramblclaw and I feel that the Clan have become to relaxed for our liking. We have become complacent and our attentiveness has slipped,"

Brambleclaw and Firestar shared a glance to confirm their previous discussions.

"Starting from sunhigh today, we will be taking groups of cats out to the hollow to beginning practising. With no real battles, this will have to do. The apprentices must learn and the warriors must revise their skills. Always learn and always develop,"

Most cats agreed to this idea. Nothing was happening and they were so bored that they looked for something to do with eagerness.

"Spiderleg," This next idea was aimed at the tall tom cat who was sitting with his former apprentice Mousewhisker. He looked up, ears pricked, " I want you to try and adapt our moves to suit our new environment. We have to adapt to these surroundings."

Spiderleg nodded and Firestar drew the meeting to a close.

"Foxleap, Greystripe, Icecloud, Dustpelt and Berrynose," Brambleclaw called "We'll be the first training patrol,"

The cats gathered and then hurried off, eager to be fighting again.

Lionblaze rose to his paws, wishing he could join them. He was about to turn and head towards some cats sunning themselves when he found Jayfeather standing next to him. Lionblaze hadn't heard him come over, and was surprised at his inability to sense these things.

"Shall we go now?" Jayfeather asked, a question rather than a statement.

"Yes, I've got nothing better to do," Lionblaze set off, guiding their walk towards the camp entrance. Once outside he let them walk without purpose. The forest was alive with the sounds of new-leaf. The chirps of birds, the rustles of unseen animals, the crunch of bracken under paw. They walked in companionable silence. It was when Lionblaze heard the ripple of the waves over pebbles that he realised they were nearing the lake.

They reached the section of territory where forest floor gave way to lake shore and it was with two paws in either part that Jayfeather stopped and turned to his brother.

"Lionblaze," He sounded serious "I need to talk to you about Hollyleaf,"


End file.
